


A Spectre of the Past

by RockPaperbackScissors



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors
Summary: Many people believe in Commander Shepard. Commander Shepard is not one of them.





	A Spectre of the Past

“Not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze. You showed a remarkable will to live—a particularly useful talent. That’s why I put your name forward as a candidate for the spectres.” Nihlus’s voice was calm, but Shepard stood immovable with arms folded and chin lowered, as though guarding herself from a menace that only she could see.

“I don’t like people making decisions about my future.”

Anderson sighed and exchanged a glance with the turian, who inclined his head and stepped out of the room.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at Anderson. “You know that I only survived because of luck—and not even  _good_  luck. That’s not something that should be rewarded.”

“This isn’t a reward, Shepard. Think of it as a way to honor your fallen comrades—by serving humanity on the galactic stage.”

Shepard raked a hand through her hair and looked at her feet. “You want me to serve a species of billions because I failed to serve a unit of twenty-three.”

“Shepard,” said Anderson, in the carefully quiet tone of a man approaching a wounded wolf, “It may not be what you want to happen, but it is happening. If you didn’t feel the weight of responsibility as strongly as you do, I wouldn’t trust you with the job.”

Shepard looked up at him. Her eyes looked slightly wet, but her mouth was a rigid line. “I’ll have to take your word for it, then.”


End file.
